


For Ellen

by chameleon315



Category: Family Ties (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dance class, for Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon315/pseuds/chameleon315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me you won't tell anyone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ellen

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh sure Alex, like anybody will be interested that you took one dance class with Ellen.”

“I mean it Mallory, we can’t have this going around! It would ruin me!”

“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad. You had Ellen.”

“She had me dressed in tights, doing pirouettes across the floor! Tell me that isn’t enough to destroy my future.”

“You were in tights!?”

“Shhh, someone might hear you!”

“Turning pirouettes?!”

“Shh!”

“Oh my gosh, I’ve got to get to a phone! This is just too good to pass up… you in tights!”


End file.
